Battle of the Uchiha, Yuraga vs Sykushi
Yuraga Uchiha was on a journey and was passing through a big open treeless field with a big lake next to it. Wondering how powerful these eyes of his can become. Staring at the lake Sykushi Uchiha ponders about his life noticing another Uchiha's presence he looks over to him with his mask still on and asks "Who are you?" Yuraga looks at him with an emotionless expression on his face."Its polite to give your name first". "At least your more conversational than my last visitor my name is Sykushi Uchiha" he then stares at him for a few moments studying him "I will ask again who are you?" "Sorry i dont give out information like that to strangers, so go away" he said. He starts to walk away. "Fair enough." he then begins to walk away back to the spot he was but keeps an eye on him just in case Yuraga stops and says to himself, this is the perfect opportunity to test out my Sharingans true capabilities. He turns around "So are you a shinobi". "Ahh you wish to test yourself i see the look in your emotionless eyes and i am not a Shinobi i am an Uchiha like you i am a level above normal Shinobi." He then gets up and prepares himself for combat I wont kill you, but i will go hard. He throws a kunai with great speed and precision towards Sykushis faces. he simply walks out of the way while activating his Sharingan "i will not kill you either this is more of a test for you but be careful i will not hold back" throws several more kunai at Yuraga but each tipped with Lightning increasing their speed and penetration He shrows several kunai with wind chakra surging through them, canceling out all of his kunai. he throws a few Shuriken at him mixed with some Kunai with explosive tags on them "Let us see if you are worthy of the Uchiha name." Yuraga dissapears and reappears behind Sykushi , back to back."Im worthy but are you". "There is only one way to find that out." Sykushi jumps over to the side launching several Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at him followed by a Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to further complex his dodging of the jutsus he has launched His body replaces with a log, and Yuraga appears in the middle of the lake. he then uses the Fire Release:Double Great Fireball Technique to counter the fire jutsu, his fireballs were stronger then usual. noticing the fireballs he sprints out of the way of them and begins staring at his face again catching him in the genjutsu Susanoo Genjutsu at he will most likely not be anticipating it "Genjutsu doesnt work on me, im un Uchiha " he breaks the genjutsu. He then uses Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets and sends them flying towards him. Tapping Yuraga's back "You were saying?" he then launchs Dynamic Entry at his distracted face with his sword boosted with Lightning Release: Voltage Blade Yuraga breaks into many bats, the real one uses Wind Release: Pressure Damage to destroy a big part of the area. "Bit excessive ain't ya?" Walking out from a tree a few distants away "but you are an Uchiha i'll give ya that only an Uchiha can make me activate my Mangekyō Sharingan i commend you now let us continue." Yuraga smiles,"You arent an Uchiha, you already activated your Mangekyo, and im not even using my Sharingan"he said. "You remind me of someone i fought but still i am stronger than i look." begins using an extremely small scale Kamui on Yuraga's right eye attempting to rip it apart Yuraga used kami issanni to appear behind him."Kamui requires you to focus and keep your eyes on your target" "Something you lack" the man infront of him turns to crows and he appears behind him attempting to stab him in the back with his sword at a fast speed In a flash Yuraga turns around and parrys, Sykushis sword with his own,"you know i dont have to be im going to, to push you to his limits"he activates his sharingan. He uses Shadow Clone Technique to create a clone who slashes his sword at Sykushi, while he performs Wind Release: Pressure Blast using only one hand. "But pushing one to ones limits requires facing the real one." he then detonates the Lightning clone they were fighting sending electrical shocks through their body defeating the shadow clone and possibly stunning him for a short time if it reached him he then activates Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment to protect himself while he thinks of a different stratagy He gets stunned for a bit, before he looks at the fire wall and plans his stragetgy. He takes out a Fūma Shuriken and a regular one, he throws the regular one and uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to create thousands of them all headed for Sykushi. As the Shurikens reach the flames they are incinerated he then launchs several Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at him from within the flames Yuraga reveals his Mangekyō Sharingan and uses Amaterasu on the flames making his right eye bleed, his black flames eat away at the fireball, showing that his is stronger, and it burns it's way towards Sykushi. He uses Kamui on the flames before they reach him so they are unable to reach him "how do you plan on reaching me Mr. Uchiha when your flames cannot reach me?" Yuraga Smiles and activates Amaterasu on Sykushi, how can he make them dissapear when it activates already on him. The man inside the flames pop in smoke as it was another shadow clone "You are smart Amaterasu is the only ability that jutsu i used cannot block but can you block this?" Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning followed by its explosion he then stands straight almost anticipating him to dodge it Before it explodes he used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to send all the ash away from him and over Sykushi, who got caught by his own jutsu. He appears to have disappeared or he used Kamui to escape reappearing behind him a few distances away "Rare it usually isn't moved by wind oh well Lets do sword combat for a bit i have a feeling if we go jutsu battle we'll just parry, dodge, and repeat What do you say shall we engage in sword combat?" having already drawn his sword is preparing for his response Yuraga deactivates his sharingan, "your not even worth my sharingan are you even trying im just playing with you but ok", he draws his sword"Come". begins running at him and he clashs swords with him as they begin fighting Yuraga notices something this guy's swords skill are professional Sykushi then begins attempting to slash at his body with lightning speed Although Yuraga doesnt worry since he was taught by one of the best swordman in the world. He just keeps fight, he spins in circles and slash his sword at Sykushi. his Slashs start getting faster and more intense as the fight goes on "you and i aren't taking this seriously are we?" Sykushi then slashs upward attempting to cut his cheek with his still impressive speed Yuraga dodges it and sweeps his sword towards Sykushis feet. He is able to keep up with all his movements without his sharigan. He jumps up and launchs a Kunai from his feet at his face having dodged his sword "also you may not have noticed but i also turned off my Sharingan." Yuraga spins his sword blocking the kunai, and in almost an instant stabs the sword towards him. With a Kunai in hand he blocks the blade from stabbing him but at the same instant is moving his blade to stab him with his sword plus Lightning Release: Voltage Blade which made it a tad bit longer Yuraga parrys the sword with his own which he Enhanced with Wind Release: Vacuum Blade to increase its power, speed and length to. He then throws a kunai towards his face, and jumps back and activates the explosive tag on the kunai. A volly of what appears to be tree branchs block the explosion and a lady appears to be growing from the ground and she swats Sykushi in the back "Your late!" to which Sykushi replied "I know fighting an interesting bat sage oh i forgot to mention Read your file Yuraga. I have to go i'm late for a meeting lets continue this someday and next time keep an eye out for the tree lady Later!" He then disappears in a swirl using Kamui the lady also goes back into the ground using Mayfly "This doesn't count as a win against my idiot brother its a draw! later." she then fully disappears